620: The Man Who Would Be King
by Alisone H. Rutcity
Summary: Petit exercice d'un forum (/forum) qui consiste à réécrire un épisode de Supernatural en se rajoutant soi-même dedans. Bien sur j'ai pris le 6.20 3 Bonne lecture!


**6.20: The Man Who Would Be King**

Castiel et moi étions assis, seuls sur un banc. Dans un paysage enneigé que le soleil faisait briller. Ici, en paix, l'ange parlait à voix haute. En réalité, il priait. Il s'expliquait auprès de son Père, Dieu. Moi je m'appelle Alisone. Je m'étais accrochée à cet ange qu'est Castiel comme à une bouée de sauvetage. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il m'avait moi aussi sauvée de la perdition tout comme à Dean.

- Je me souviens de beaucoup de choses, entama Castiel. D'avoir été au bord de la mer et d'avoir vu ce petit poisson gris sortir de l'eau, mon frère me disant 'Ne marche pas sur ce petit poisson Castiel, il est promis à un grand avenir.' Je me souviens de la Tour de Babel et ses 12 mètres de haut. Mais lorsqu'elle s'est effondrée, les Hommes ont invoqué la colère divine. Mais soyons sérieux, une tour en boue séchée n'était pas faite pour durer. Je me rappelle de Caïn et Abel. De David et Goliath. De Sodome et Gomorrhe. Et de l'événement le plus remarquable… Le plus remarquable car il ne s'est jamais produit. Grâce à deux jeunes hommes, un vieil alcoolique, un ange déchu et une gamine. La grande histoire dont nous avons changé les règles, trompé la Destinée. Laissant place au libre arbitre, la liberté… Mais ai-je fait le bon choix ? Comment savoir quoi faire ?…

Castiel continua… Laissez-moi vous raconter notre histoire. Laissez-moi tout vous expliquer.

L'ange et moi apparurent tous deux dans l'Impala de Dean. Le frère aîné des Winchesters, au volant de son « bébé ». Il avait l'air tendu. Ou gêné. Je ne différencie pas bien les émotions Humaines.

- Bonjour Dean, entama Castiel. Est-ce que ça va ?

- Ouais… Salut Cass, Ali… Ça va vous ? Quelque chose de nouveau sur Satan Junior ?

- On cherche encore, répliquai-je. On ne comprend pas encore comment Crowley a bien pu nous avoir… Où est Sam ?

- Occupé, répondit le frère. Il chasse un djinn du côté d'Omaha. Je vais le rejoindre.

- On vous accompagnerait si on le pouvait, avoua Castiel.

- Je sais, je sais… Mais… Appelez d'accord ? Si vous avez un problème…

Mon ami acquiesca et disparu avec moi.

Nous arrivons en Enfer. Dans l'antre de Crowley. Le Roi des lieux disséquait le corps d'Eve dans un laboratoire couvert de sang.

- Salut partenaires.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ? Demanda de suite Castiel.

- Pas mal de chose… D'abord, le cerveau d'Eve est mort, mais pour une raison que j'ignore, elle continue à former des œufs dans son estomac. Et tenez, regardez ça…

Il prit un tisonnier et lança un regard au vampire enchaîné dans un coin du labo. Puis il posa la barre de fer enflammée sur le cerveau de « La Mère de Tous » ce qui fit trembler, hurler et souffrir le vampire.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça nous apporte ? Demandai-je sans comprendre l'utilité de la chose.

- A part le côté érotique, rien du tout.

Castiel souffla.

- Tu disais que Eve ouvrirait la porte du Purgatoire.

- Correct, j'ai dit qu'elle aurait pu… SI ELLE ETAIT ENCORE EN VIE ! La seule chance de franchir l'autre Monde et les Winchesters l'ont tuée !

- C'était inévitable, déclara l'ange. On a parlé à Dean. Pour découvrir ce qu'ils savent…

- A propos de moi ? Compris Crowley. J'ai appris de sources sûres qu'ils font tout pour me mettre le grappin dessus ! Alors excusez-moi, mais je crois qu'il y a un petit conflit d'intérêt !

Crowley n'avait pas tort. Castiel se considérait encore comme l'ange gardien des Winchesters. Et de moi aussi par ailleurs. Les frères nous avaient appris à nous affirmer, nous rebeller. Castiel était mort… Mais Dieu l'avait ramené. Chose miraculeuse. Nous avions gagné. Mais à quel prix ? Et on a compris ce qu'on devait faire. Retourner en Enfer. Une fois de plus. Pour libérer Sam de la cage de Lucifer. Mais on ne l'avait pas vraiment ramené. Pas en entier. On aurait du comprendre, on aurait du voir notre mise en garde…

- Cass, Ali, faites-moi plaisir, tuez les Winchesters !

- Non, affirma mon ange.

- Bien, je le ferai moi-même !

- Si tu les élimines, Castiel les fera revenir. Ne t'inquiète pas d'eux.

Crowley me dévisagea.

- Que je ne m'inquiète pas d'eux ?! Comme Lucifer ne s'est pas inquiété ? Ou Michael ? Ou Lilith ? Ou Alastair ? Ou Azazel ne s'est pas inquiété ? Je pense être le seul de tout l'univers à ne pas sous-estimer les capacités de ces cauchemars ambulants !

L'ange souffla derechef.

- Trouve le Purgatoire. Si tu n'y arrives pas, on va mourir encore et encore jusqu'à la fin des Temps. Les Winchesters ne te trouveront pas.

Castiel et moi faisions demi-tour tout en entendant le Roi de l'Enfer crier.

- Qu'ils me trouvent ! Je me ferai un plaisir de leur arracher le cœur !

Nous apparûmes alors dans le repaire de Sam, Dean et Bobby. Mais de telle sorte qu'ils ne pouvaient pas nous voir. On voulait juste savoir où ils en étaient dans leurs recherches. Le vieil homme était justement en train de torturer un démon enchaîné dans un piège. Les questions qu'il lui posait ne me plaisaient pas. Ni à Castiel d'ailleurs. Il voulait savoir où était Crowley, parce qu'ils savaient maintenant que le Roi n'avait pas été tué. Dean voulu parler à sa famille en privé.

- J'ai vu Cass et Ali. Ils sont venus dans l'Impala y'a environ deux heures.

- Tu leur as dit quoi ? S'inquiéta Bobby.

- Rien du tout okay. Rien sur nos chasses aux montres ou sur le fait qu'on s'approche de Crowley. Mais ce sont nos amis, et on est en train de leur mentir !

- Dean… Souffla Sam.

- Ils ont cramé les mauvais os et alors ? Crowley les a piégés ! Ce sont les plus naïfs du Paradis, ils peuvent faire des erreurs ! Vous croyez vraiment qu'ils bossent pour Crowley ? Crowley ?! Sérieusement !?

- Non, exprima Bobby. Je m'en veux d'y penser, mais on a aucune certitude….

- Cass et Ali sont nos amis autant qu'à toi Dean. Je ferai tout pour eux… J'espère juste qu'on se goure à leurs sujets.

- Mais si c'est vrai, repris le vieil homme, ça voudra dire que notre Superman est passé du côté obscur. Faudra donc être prudent, se montrer malin et peut-être faire le plein de kryptonites.

A ce moment là, ils avaient des doutes sur nous. Le pire était de voir Dean nous défendre, le voir faire tant d'efforts pour se convaincre de notre innocence. Après avoir fait parler le démon, les frères ont découvert qu'un certain dispatcher du nom d'Ellsworth pouvait les mettre sur la piste de Crowley. Et s'il devait exister un alter ego démoniaque de Bobby, ce serait bien Ellsworth. Il aurait mené les Winchesters jusqu'à Crowley qui ne se serait pas gêné pour leur arracher le cœur à tous les deux. Nous n'avions pas le choix. Nous allions le faire pour les protéger. Ou pour nous protéger nous-même. Je ne sais plus trop maintenant.

Sam, Dean et Bobby arrivèrent dans l'antre d'Ellsworth. Evidemment, Castiel avait fait le « ménage » avant. Il avait tué tous les démons présents.

On se cachait, on fuyait, on mentait. Et dire que nos motivations étaient si pures…

Après avoir sauvé Sam de l'Enfer, Castiel était remonté au Paradis. Il m'avait prise avec lui. Bien sûr il n'existe pas qu'un seul Paradis. Chaque âme se fabrique le sien. Mais le préféré de Cass était l'éternel mardi après-midi d'un autiste, mort noyé dans sa baignoire en 1953. Les couleurs de cet endroit furent d'une telle beauté, que je comprenais mon petit ange. On y rencontra certains de ses frères et sœurs par la même occasion. Heureux de revoir Castiel vivant.

- C'était Dieu ? N'est-ce pas ? Demanda l'ange Rachel.

- Non, c'était les Winchesters, révéla Castiel. Ils ont empêché l'Apocalypse. Personne ne nous guidera à présent. On est libre de faire nos propres choix, créer notre propre destin.

Mais les autres anges n'avait pas l'air de comprendre.

- Mais qu'est-ce que Dieu veut ?

- Dieu veut que vous soyez libre, tentai-je d'expliquer.

Rachel me lorgna étrangement.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut qu'on en fasse ?

Si à l'époque nous savions ce que nous savons aujourd'hui, j'aurais répondu 'C'est simple. La liberté est une sorte de corde. Et Dieu veut que vous vous pendiez avec.'

Castiel m'emporta ailleurs au Paradis. Ces premières semaines de retrouvailles furent étonnamment difficiles. Expliquer la liberté aux anges revient un peu à enseigner la poésie à des poissons… Et puis, il y avait Raphael. Nous étions dans « son » Paradis.

- Tu es venu Castiel. J'imagine le courage que ça a dû te demander. Et tu es accompagné en plus…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Entama mon ange.

Avec son air hautain, assis sur un énorme siège de président, Raphael nous narguait.

- Demain… Il y aura une grande assemblée au chœur céleste. Tu viendras, accompagné ou pas, tu t'agenouilleras devant et tu feras un serment d'allégeance au drapeau, compris ?

- Et de quel drapeau il s'agit ?

- Du mien Castiel. Tu me feras allégeance à moi.

- Est-ce que tu plaisantes ? S'offusqua l'ange.

- Ai-je l'air de plaisanter ?

- Non, tu ne plaisantes jamais…

Castiel tenta de lui expliquer. Que refaire une Apocalypse n'était pas une bonne idée. Qu'il fallait arrêter tout ça avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais Raphael ne voulait rien entendre. Il voyait encore Cass comme celui qui s'était rebellé contre lui, le Paradis et Dieu.

- On t'en empêchera…

Raphael nous lorgna.

- Vraiment ? Vous deux ?

Il leva alors sa main en notre direction. Un puissant jet de lumière blanche en jaillit. Nous propulsant Castiel et moi dans un autre Paradis. Celui de l'homme autiste. Nous étions allongés par terre, complètement sonnés en train de cracher du sang. Lorsque Raphael s'approcha et nous toisa de haut. Nous n'avons pas honte de le dire, le frère de mon ange nous avait mis la plus belle raclée de notre vie !

- Demain tu t'agenouilleras Castiel. Ou tu mourras. Toi et tous ceux et celles qui te suivront.

Retournons du côté de Sam, Dean et Bobby voulez-vous. Ils étaient toujours dans la maison d'Ellsworth. Qu'ils trouvaient beaucoup trop « clean ».

- Ouais c'est trop propre, avoua Bobby. Y'a rien du tout. On dirait qu'un démon rempli de TOC est passé par là… On fait quoi maintenant ?

- Normalement c'est le moment où on appelle Cass et Ali, relata l'aîné des Winchesters.

- Dean… On en a déjà parlé, marmonna Sam.

- Non. Vous avez parlé, j'ai écouté. C'est Cass bon sang ! Et Ali ! J'vous rappelle que lorsque nous étions foutus ils ont rappliqué pour nous sauver les fesses ! On leur doit bien ça ! Le bénéfice du doute. Non ?

Après quelques secondes de silence, Dean commença à appeler l'ange. Nous étions là. Mais ils ne nous voyaient pas. Ils attendirent encore un moment.

- Cass est occupé, pleurnicha Dean.

- Tant pis, nous aussi, réconforta Sam…. DEAN !

Dernière lui, derrière eux tous, des démons les attaquaient. Crowley avait envoyé ses meilleurs hommes contre les frères et Bobby. Nous étions aussi surpris qu'eux à cet instant. Et nous nous retrouvions alors face à un autre choix important. Nous pouvions apparaître et terrasser les démons. Le Roi de l'Enfer n'aimerait pas, mais là il s'agissait de nos amis. Alors Castiel nous révéla. Et ensemble on aida les Winchesters et le vieil homme à tuer tous ces montres. Pendant un bref instant, nous étions à nouveau nous-même.

- Woow, parfait timing Cass et Ali ! Affirma Dean.

- Content de vous revoir, répliquai-je. On apporte des nouvelles.

- Ah oui lesquelles ?

- Nous avons l'intime conviction que Crowley est toujours vivant, lâcha Castiel.

Dean nous dévisagea.

- Ouais, tu crois Sherlock ? Mmm… Bref, Bobby, Sam, vous pensez quoi du fait que Cass et Ali nous ont encore sauvé la vie ?

- J'crois qu'on vous doit des excuses, fit le vieil homme.

Mais je ne compris pas pourquoi. Ou alors, je faisais semblant.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'on traque Crowley depuis longtemps et on ne vous a rien dit, avoua Sam. On pensait que vous étiez de mèche avec lui.

- Vous pensiez quoi ? S'enquit Cass.

- Je sais, c'est fou, communiqua Dean. Tout ça parce que tu as brûlé les mauvais os. Mais peu importe. On a eu tort.

On n'en revenait pas. Ils nous faisaient de nouveau confiance.

- Oublions ça. C'est pardonné, affirmai-je.

- Merci, firent Sam et Dean.

Castiel se mit à sourire.

- C'est quand même absurde.

- Ouais, je sais, je sais, s'amusa l'aîné.

L'ange continua de sourire.

- Superman qui passe du côté obscur… J'veux dire… Je suis toujours Castiel.

Les expressions des trois chasseurs changèrent soudainement. Mais je ne compris pas de suite pourquoi.

- J'pense qu'on peut ranger la kryptonite, pas vrai ? Questionna Dean.

- Exactement.

Et là je compris. Que c'était fini. Ici. Juste comme ça.

Fort en colère contre Crowley, ou contre nous-même, Castiel et moi repartions en Enfer dans l'antre du Roi.

- Tu as envoyé des démons après eux !?

- Tu as tué mes chasseurs, pourquoi je ne pourrais pas tuer les tiens ?!

- Ce sont nos amis ! M'exclamai-je.

- Vous ne pouvez plus avoir d'amis. Vous perdez les pédales ma parole ! Le grand mensonge. Les Winchesters y croient toujours. Les bons Cass et Ali, les vertueux Cass et Ali… Mais je vais vous dire un truc… Un traître est un traître qui est une traître…

N'y tenant plus, Castiel s'empara de Crowley et le plaqua contre le mur du laboratoire.

- Je ne te le dirai qu'une seule fois. Si tu touches à un seul de leurs cheveux, on arrête tout ! Notre arrangement. Tout. C'est clair ? Je suis encore un ange, je peux t'anéantir…

C'est alors qu'on se demanda pourquoi on collaborait avec cette vermine. Comme si on ne connaissait pas la réponse… Raphael était bien plus puissant que nous. On ne pouvait pas survivre face à lui.

Je me rappelle lorsque nous sommes retourné voir Dean. Quand Sam était dans la cage. L'aîné des Winchesters s'était installé avec Lisa et Ben. Il menait une vie normale. Il avait sacrifié tellement de chose, nous ne voulions plus rien lui demander.

- Ah Castiel, l'ange du jeudi ! S'écria Crowley derrière nous. On dirait que c'est pas ton jour.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Cracha l'ange.

- Je suis là pour t'aider à m'aider à nous aider. Qu'on discute juste d'une petite affaire…

- Tu veux faire un pacte ? Avec moi ? Je suis toujours un ange, crétin. Je n'ai pas d'âmes à vendre.

Mais Crowley voulait la même chose que nous. Mettre Raphael hors d'état de nuire. Il voulait juste discuter avec nous. Bien sur, on était pas idiots, nous savions ce qu'il était, ce qu'il voulait faire. Mais on se pensait plus fort et malin que lui. Finalement, nous étions bien des idiots.

Crowley nous avait emmené dans un endroit des plus étranges. Où des gens faisaient la queue. Une file immense à perte de vue devant nous.

- Où sommes-nous ? Voulu savoir mon ange.

- Vous ne reconnaissez pas ? C'est l'Hadès, nouvelle version. Made in me.

Nouvelle version c'est peu dire en effet. Les gens détestent les files d'attentes. Puis le Roi des lieux nous parla.

- Vous comptez faire quoi pour Raphael ?

- On peut faire quoi à part se soumettre ou mourir ? Rétorquai-je.

- « Soumettre ou mourir » ? Quoi ? T'es Française ? Et si vous résistiez plutôt ?

- Nous ne sommes pas assez forts, rappela Cass. Et tu le sais très bien.

Crowley nous reluqua.

- Ouais tout seuls effectivement. Mais vous avez des anges de votre côté. Beaucoup se pavanent devant vous. Les chéris de Dieu. Vous avez ce qu'on appelle un sex-appeal. Les anges ont besoin d'un leader ! Castiel, soit le leur ! Crée ton armée et casse la figure aux partisans de Raphael.

- Tu me demandes de déclencher une guerre civile au Paradis ? Compris Castiel. Tu veux que je sois le nouveau Lucifer ou quoi ?

- Lucifer n'était qu'un gamin capricieux. Cass, tu aimes Dieu et Dieu t'aime. Il t'a fait revenir. Et qui sait, peut-être pour que justement tu sois le nouveau shérif là-haut !

- C'est ridicule, commentai-je. Imagine la puissance démesurée qu'il nous faudrait pour une telle guerre ! Comment veux-tu qu'on fasse ?

- Le Purgatoire, mes p'tits anges, le Purgatoire…

Et ce fut comme ça… Qu'avec Crowley nous partîmes sur un accord. Le Roi nous prêta quelques âmes que nous emmenâmes au Paradis. Avec lesquelles mon ange pu mettre une raclée à Raphael devant ses sbires.

- Il n'y aura pas d'Apocalypse ! Je vous préviens. Soit vous êtes avec Raphael. Soit vous êtes avec nous.

Ce fut ainsi qu'on s'engagea sur une route pavée de bonnes intentions. Qui nous mena jusqu'ici… Dans la maison d'Ellsworth.

Castiel et moi apparûment au milieu du trio.

- Je vous écoute, entama l'ange.

Sam fit une tête étrange en parlant.

- Et bien en fait… On a un plan… Un moyen pour retrouver Crowley.

Nous nous avancions un peu pour mieux les écouter.

- Oui ? Et c'est quoi ce plan ? Questionnai-je.

- Vous deux, lâcha Bobby.

On n'eu le temps de ne rien voir. Rien du tout. Le vieil homme craqua une allumette et la jeta à terre. Un cercle de feu entoura mon ange. Il était prisonnier, ne pouvant traverser cette huile sacrée. Je n'étais pas un ange, ce piège ne pouvait pas fonctionner sur moi. C'est pourquoi je me retrouvai tenue fermement par Sam. Le petit frère avait une force remarquable. Je ne pouvais ni m'enfuir, ni aider Castiel. Nous étions démunis. Et je lisais la panique sur le visage de mon chéri.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Cria-t-il.

- Il faut qu'on parle, affirma Dean.

- Parler de quoi ?! Libérez-moi ! Libérez Ali !

- On doit parler de Superman… Et de kryptonite.

Je savais qu'ils savaient.

- Comment vous avez su ce qu'on avait dit ? S'offusqua Bobby. Depuis quand vous nous observez ?

- Vous savez qui espionne ? Rétorqua Dean. Les espions !

Castiel paniqua de plus bel. Il regardait de tous côtés, il voulait trouver un moyen d'échapper à tout ça, de tout expliquer.

- Okay, juste… Ecoutez-moi….

- Commençons par ce nid de démons, entama Sam. Comment ça se fait que c'est trop nickel ici hein ? Et les os de Crowley ? Comment il a pu vous avoir avec ça ?

Il paniqua encore plus. Mon petit ange…

- Tout ceci est difficile à comprendre. Je vais vous l'expliquer, laissez-moi juste…

- Cass ! Coupa Dean. Regarde-moi dans les yeux. Sois honnête et dis-moi sincèrement. Dis-moi que toi et Ali ne bossez pas pour Crowley…

Castiel baissa les yeux. De honte, de culpabilité…

- Fils de pute…

- Laissez-moi vous expliquer !

L'aîné des frères se tourna vers moi.

- Vous bossiez avec lui hein ? Vous deux et Crowley ? Sérieusement ? Vous étiez à la recherche du Purgatoire depuis tout ce temps !?

- On l'a fait pour vous protéger ! S'exclama Castiel. Pour protéger chacun d'entre vous. Il faut qu'on accède aux âmes. Qu'on stoppe Raphael. Faites-nous confiance, je vous en prie…

- Vous faire confiance ? Répéta Sam en me serrant plus fort. Comment voulez-vous qu'on vous fasse confiance après ça ?

- Nous sommes toujours Cass et Ali. Nous sommes toujours vos amis ! Sam ! C'est moi qui t'ai sauvé de la perdition !

Un long silence… Sam fut choqué. Les autres aussi d'ailleurs.

- Oh… Et bien… Le prends pas mal, mais je crois que t'as fait un travail pourri là… Attends une minute… Est-ce que tu m'as ramené sans âme… volontairement ?

- Comment peux-tu penser ça ? S'offusqua Castiel. Ecoutez… Raphael va nous tuer. Tous ! Sans exception. Et faire de ce monde un immense cimetière. On n'a pas eu le choix.

- Oh si vous l'aviez, affirma Dean. Mais vous avez fait le mauvais.

- Tu ne comprends pas, rétorquai-je. C'est compliqué.

- Non c'est pas compliqué, et vous le savez ! Pourquoi vous nous avez caché ce secret à moins de savoir que c'était mal hein ? Quand des emmerdes comme ça arrivent, on en parle, Cass, et on fait le nécessaire. On va pas faire un Pacte avec le Diable ! Vous auriez dû nous demander de l'aide…

- Peut-être bien. Ça a l'air tellement simple quand tu le dis comme ça. Il est trop tard maintenant.

- Il n'est pas trop tard ! S'énerva Dean. On peut réparer ça !

- Dean ! Y'a rien à réparer ! M'exclamai-je.

Des bruits venant de l'extérieur se firent entendre. Quelque chose approchait. Et à grand pas.

- Courez ! Hurla Castiel. Fuyez !

Dean, Sam et Bobby partirent en courant. Je restai ici avec mon ange qui était encore dans sa prison de flamme. Des colonnes de fumée noire vinrent cogner contre les vitres. Et le Roi de L'Enfer apparut dans la pièce. Il reluqua le cercle autour de mon ange.

- Et bien et bien. Tu joues encore avec le feu ?

D'un simple claquement de doigt, il éteignit les flammes. Castiel courut vers lui.

- Si tu touches aux Winchesters je te…

Crowley s'éclipsa de l'autre côté de la pièce.

- Okay, c'est bon ! J'ai compris la première fois ! Je ne toucherai pas à un seul cheveux de leur belles tronches… Vous voulez savoir la différence entre vous deux et moi ? Moi je sais qui je suis. Mais vous ? Hein ? Jusqu'où êtes-vous prêts à aller?

Le soir même, nous étions retournés à la maison de Bobby. Dean dormait sur le divan du salon. Les vitres des fenêtres étaient gribouillées de marques anti-ange.

- Bonsoir Dean, entama Castiel.

L'aîné se réveilla un peu groggy.

- Comment vous êtes entrés ?

- Les écritures de Bobby, expliquai-je, il a fait quelques erreurs.

- Je voudrais que tu comprennes Dean…

- Ouais, ouais, je sais… 'Fais-moi confiance. Raphael…' et blabla.

- On fait ça pour toi ! M'exclamai-je. A cause de toi…

- A cause de moi ? Mais oui, foutez-vous de moi.

Castiel souffla.

- C'est toi qui nous a appris la liberté, le libre arbitre et…

- Vous êtes pires que des gosses ! Coupa l'aîné. C'est pas parce que vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez, que vous devez forcément tout faire ! Je ne veux pas vous raisonner okay ? Juste… Vous demander d'arrêter. Renoncez à tout ça.

- Tu ne comprends pas…

- Vous êtes la seule famille qu'il me reste en dehors de Sam et Bobby. Cass t'es comme un frère pour moi. Ali t'es la petite sœur que je n'ai jamais eue. Alors écoutez-moi!

- Sinon quoi ? Lâcha Castiel.

Dean fut un peu choqué.

- Sinon je ferai tout pour vous arrêter.

- Tu ne peux pas. Tu n'es qu'un homme. Et je suis un ange. Je suis navré Dean.

- Sûrement pas autant que moi.

Et nous partîmes…

Voilà. Nous voici derechef sur ce banc. Seuls tous les deux, entourés de neige. Mon ange à mes côtés, parlait toujours à son père.

- Je crois qu'on pourrait appeler cette histoire… Une tragédie. Du point de vu Humain. Même si le point de vue des Humains est sans doute… limité. Je sais pas. Je me tourne vers vous, Père. Une dernière fois. Ai-je fait le bon choix ? Ai-je emprunté le bon chemin ? Dites-le moi. S'il vous plait… Pitié, envoyez-moi un signe… Parce que sinon je devrai… Je me retrouverai forcé… D'aller jusqu'au bout…

Il leva les yeux au ciel quelques secondes… Avant de les rabaisser plein de tristesse.


End file.
